Timetraveling Faol
by AriannaSmith-WhiteWolf
Summary: Arya Heath and Jessica takes a trip up to Scotland for the summer before first term in College and University start that they go through a portal near a minature stonehedge when they're whisked off to 1814 AD. James McKenzie is an ally as an enemy to Ary


Timetraveling Faol

Part One: Cardiff Ontario, 2014

Chapter 1: The Beginning of An Adventure

Well, I'm 19 years old and I'm still in high school. I don't blame you at all. I'm still upset at my mom for holding me back a year in Grade one. Onward till I hit grade 9, I was bullied for I "Failed a grade. And I acted like a horse." Actually, the last part was true. I DID act like a horse until I learned better in Grade seven when I finally realized that if I ever want to get a date, I shouldn't act like one (Which doesn't mean that I don't act like one when I'm with my siblings.). My dad is like any other dad who cares about his daughter enough to be very strict, but he never is.

My mom, there isn't really anything to say that makes her infamous, but she does do spells that I tried to do once and it didn't work out for me (Sorry, mom for keeping that hidden from you!), then there are my siblings.

My youngest brother, he's a prone for wars and fights that might occur inside the house. He's really bad at reading and I don't know how I can stand him not reading Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, they're really good reads.

My only sister (Maybe my only), she is a girly girl (Like Miley Cyrus or Sarah Michelle Gellar) and likes any guy that I like (Go Tay! Tehe). She gets scared by anything that she thinks is out to get her. I don't really get her and she sometimes get on my nerves.

Finally, I have my baby brother. He is a handful. Well, at least I'm not going to be around when he hits puberty and then all of the girls start lining up at the corner to try to date him. He's really sweet and can be very nice and caring when he wants to be. His father was an idiot and I don't mind calling him a dipshit for he is one. I just hope my brother doesn't turn into his father.

And it's my last day in grad school and I'm going to miss my friends. And since we're all graduating from the same school, I planned a graduating party for my friends and a few of my ex-boyfriends that I had in grade 12.

Jessica, one of my friends, got into an accident two weeks before our Christmas holidays where we were going to my mom's ranch out in Cardiff until the accident that hurt her and killed my dad and my step-mom. The plans were canceled while I planned my dad's funeral and my step mom was being put to rest the same time.

I blamed myself for their deaths for if it wasn't for me and Jessica being drunk when they picked us up, they would still be here today. My step-mom's grandparents attended the funeral and I felt abandoned for some odd reason.

The accident happened so close my mom's ranch; I didn't go there for a while. Jessica was in a coma while my true parents were dead as I survived. It was not luck that saved me, but the reason that I fell asleep before the accident ever occurred.

I saw my mom, her husband, John, my younger siblings, and then my father's side of the family. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got out of the church and I ran down the street, hoping to kill myself. Instead, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the sidewalk and started yelling at me saying, "How stupid do ye think ye are, Sassenach?" And then he stalked away into the crowd.

I still was stupid about him coming from Scotland, but he dressed funny for it to be in early June. I walked to the hospital where I visited Jess while she was in a coma.  
By the time I was up and in the ward where she was to be, I saw her mother and her father waiting outside the room and they said with tears threatening to fall, "We have to take her off. We c-couldn't let her suffer any more." I had to stop them, so I bursted into the room and I told them, "NO!"

"Please, Ms. Heath, we must do this if she is to be able to past away." One of the doctors monitoring the procedures commented. I dodged the nurses that tried to grab my arms, but I got to Jess' side and I yelled at her, "Taylor's here! Taylor Lautner!"  
After hearing that, she awoke so fast, I swear that she was flushed. And then she yelled at me, "Who? Where is he?"

Mr. and Mrs. Forsythe ran into the room and they were crying in happiness that their daughter didn't die from our recklessness. I did never remember what would have happened if I didn't yell that.

Graduation went and past as I partied my night away and I didn't remember what happened that day after I woke up the next morning. I was also laughing at the fact that Jess got to celebrate her Graduation with everyone else in our class. I still miss that time.

The stranger that stopped me from killing myself appeared as I did the valedictorian speech about our school year and how I was going to miss everyone that I did my school years in the last few years of me changing schools and that I wish everyone a safe and a hopeful future. He wore a kilt and I was surprised when everyone was whispering about why I had stopped speaking.

"... And so I wish for our Grade 12 teachers have a great summer and to those who are graduating this year that their futures are full with love and success! Now I leave here today to say that this is the Grade 12 Graduating class of 2014!" I threw my graduating cap into the air as did everyone else following pursuit. The stranger was still there when the caps were out of the air and I walked over to him.

I got over to him when Jess gave me a big hug and her parents said, "Arya Heath that was beautiful! You included the accident that took your parents and almost claimed the life of our daughter. We can't thank you enough!"

I got close enough to yell, "And what do ye think you're doing, lad?"

"Nothin and ye should be a bit careful, do ye think? Almost killing yerself is a big regret." And then he stalked away yet again. I was getting frustrated with him popping into and out of my life and I ran up to him and stepped into his way.

"What's yer name?"

"James McKenzie. Yer name?" He asked. James was a bit too strong in the Scottish accent to have come from modern day Scotland.

"Arya Heath. Why dinna ye let me get hit that day?"

"Ye were foolish enough from the grief of loosing yer parents, but not foolish to get yerself killed." Then he stalked away into the dwindling crowd. I was still shocked from the fact that he knew my dad and my step-mom were dead and I had my youngest brother in my custody until I was to go and find a home we could live in and then how he's going to deal with me going to school when he was.

That night, I pulled out my Tarot cards to read my future. The cards that were revealed to tell me of my future were; The Moon for my past, The Sun in reverse for my present and then the last two cards were The World and the Wheel of Fortune.  
My question to the cards was if I was going to do anything great in my life? They revealed even to me that I would do great, but will have to pay a great price for it.  
If you were to ask Jessica about my fortune telling tricks, they were always right. Even my first try with my readings, I got it all right. I was surprised at the fact that my future was to pay a great price to gain something from what I achieve.

My phone was ringing and the caller ID was Jessica.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Hi, Arya, do you know what I just got for a graduation present?"

"What? A mini van for College?" I sarcastically spoke.

"No, I got two tickets to go to Scotland for the summer and we're going to be back before we even know school starts the next week."

"That's awesome, but I can't. I have Draven."

"It doesn't matter for his mother's side of the family would take care of him and we need this freedom before we're stuck in another classroom. I really want you to come with me and this person that offered this to my mom and dad said his name was James McKenzie. Sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah. He's the one who stopped me from killing myself that day you woke up and he was also at our graduation. Did you realize anything weird that he wore?" I asked just to challenge her memory.

"He was wearing a kilt and he had a strong Scottish accent. Do you think he came from Scotland?"

"Yes and no for the Scottish accent, but if he came from Scotland, not everyone there had a strong accent. It would be impossible for him to be apart of the Highlanders. They're not anymore left of 'em now."

"Either way, tell Draven that he's going to his grandmother's for the summer and maybe for a while until you're comfortable to have him come live with you again. I have to head off to bed and I'll call you tomorrow early in the morning to get you for our flight and mom will take Draven to his grandmother's for us. Bye." And Jess hung up.

I got out of my cozy bed and I went into my old bedroom to tell Draven, "You're heading over to your Grandma's for the summer!"

"Heehaw!" He exclaimed. Draven packed his bags so fast that I was surprise he was happy to get away from me. I had a bag packed for the next morning for Jessica was picking me up. If I had any other choice, I would have gone to Scotland to learn more about my heritage.

That night, I fell asleep, but I kept on looking back to James McKenzie because of the way he saved me once and then to appear at my graduation a week later. He had a mystery around him that made me wonder if he came from a time not in the time that I grew up in.


End file.
